


Unstable

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Will, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Stalker Will, creepy will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt:<br/>Alana doesn't know how right she is when she says that Will isn't good for her.<br/>In which, Will is a stalker and a murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstable

He watches her go, ice in the pit of his stomach. He can still taste her on his lips, and her warmth lingers along the length of his arms. 

He closes his eyes, full of empathy, stealing her emotions and making them his own.

She thinks he's too unstable. She wants him, but she can't trust his sanity.

Perhaps. 

"Let's see just how unstable I am." He says softly as the lingering scent of her fades away.

He waits until he hears her car engine start. 

Waits until the night air around his house falls silent. 

Then he follows.

The entire drive he hears the raccoons scratching away at the roof of his car. He can't worry about it now, though. He has to focus on driving. Has to get to Alana.

"I'll show you unstable." He whispers in the dark.

He watches her from the shadows as she walks to her house and unlocks the door. She does not lock it again once she is inside.

He waits patiently. 

Watches her pull a beer from the fridge and smiles tenderly as she falls asleep in front of the television. 

He takes off his shoes and quietly opens the door as not to wake her. 

Tip toes into the living room and kneels in front of her sleeping form, slumped delicately on the couch.

She laughs in her sleep, the tinkling bell of sound reverberates into the heart of him and it sends chills down his spine. He tucks her hair behind her ear and she only stirs slightly. 

She thinks he is unstable. He cringes, pulls his hand away as though he's been burned. 

Dr. Lecter had said he was sane. Dr. Lecter rubber-stamped him with a clean bill of health. 

"There's nothing wrong with me." He whispers into her ear as he begins to sweat. Her lovely blue eyes flutter open and she sucks in a breath. She is so beautiful, he wants to immortalize this moment in his mind forever. 

"Will, what are you doing?" She asks, trying to remain calm. He knows she's scared, he has seen this fear before. It's like the fear he sees in the eyes of startled dogs, but not like the fear he sees in his victims. 

The fear he sees in the people he kills makes him sick. Alana Bloom doesn't make him sick. She makes his heart pound.

"Shhh, shhh." He soothes her, petting her hair. She swallows, cringing at his touch. "It's alright." 

"Will, I don't want to hurt you. I need you to step back, you're scaring me." 

He smiles, leaning in to kiss her. 

Pepper spray, he realizes too late. His eyes and sinuses are on fire and he falls backwards, hitting his head on the coffee table and spilling her half-finished beer. He bites through the tears and roars in rage. He didn't want to scare her, but she hurt him. 

She gets up to run away but he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her down.

"I'm not unstable." He sobs, holding her in an embrace. She doesn't struggle, instead strokes his hair and nods.

"Okay, Will. It's okay." 

The angel presses a kiss to his forehead and grabs her phone with her free hand. He doesn't stop her. 

"Alana?" He whispers into the graceful curve of her pale throat. 

"Yes Will?" 

"I'm sorry." He says softly, pulling away slightly and seeing the mess his tears have made of her blouse. She nods and smiles sympathetically, and he leans forward to kiss her. She kisses him back, until the knife plunges into her side. She lets out a broken cry, and he can taste her blood as it spills from her lovely mouth. The phone falls from her hand and he catches it. It's ringing. She had been calling Jack Crawford.

"Hello? Alana, are you there?" Jack's voice says. Will puts the phone to his ear, eyes not leaving hers. She looks so upset. He strokes her cheek in an effort to comfort her.

"Jack, this is Will. You should hurry down here. I've stabbed Alana Bloom. I would call Dr. Lecter, also. He'll want to be here, I think."

He hangs up the phone, lets it fall to the floor. Then he wraps his arms around her waist and gently lays her back onto the couch. Her blood is leaking through her clothes, onto him. Onto the couch. Onto the floor. She sputters and her breathing is becoming shallow and raspy. 

"You're still beautiful, you know." He reassures her. He hands fly up desperately, and he takes them into his own and kisses her palms. 

"Will." She rasps, and he smiles in sympathy, She should not have trusted him. She should have killed him while she had the chance. Too late for that now, though.

"It's alright now." He says softly, feeling kind of empty. She dies frowning, and he wishes she didn't look so sad. He presses a kiss onto the side of her lips as Jack Crawford busts down the door.

He smiles. Her last word had been his name.

Will is taken away in handcuffs, he does not struggle, and he averts everyone's gaze but Dr. Lecter's. Will looks directly at him, and is the only one who sees the ghost of a smile light up Hannibal's face. Then Will watches them put a sheet over Alana's body. He watches until they forcefully duck his head into the police car. The taste of her lingers on his tongue and the feeling of the weight of her remains in his arms. Her perfect eyes and the moonlight in her laughter will remain with him forever.

Perhaps he is somewhat unstable, after all.


End file.
